Hukuman Tersembunyi
by seerstella
Summary: Nanao menulis surat untuk seseorang dari masa lalu. Untuk #BiweeklyPrompt 5 ('...saat surat ini sampai mungkin aku telah...') oleh Asha D. Ku/Nana. Warnings and minor pairings inside.


Tukang pos itu akhirnya berhenti juga.

"Surat untukmu, Satonaka-san."

Pria empatpuluh tahunan yang dipanggil Satonaka itu hanya menerima amplop yang diserahkan tukang pos itu. Sejak dirinya tidak lagi mengajar, dia jarang berbicara, dan ekspresinya selalu sekelabu rambutnya. Tetapi wajahnya bersinar ketika surat itu jatuh ke tangannya.

"Terimakasih."

Satonaka tidak mendapat jawaban, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dibukanya surat itu cepat-cepat.

* * *

_Satonaka-sensei,_

_Kau mungkin berpikir kau tidak pantas mendapatkan panggilan itu lagi. Aku pernah berpendapat begitu. Aikawa juga. Tapi kau pernah menjadi dosen dan temanku. Jadi kurasa kau masih pantas mendapatkannya._

_Mungkin kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan menyuratimu sekarang, dan mungkin kau bisa menebak kenapa aku melakukannya..._

* * *

.*.

*.*

*.*.*

Warui Koto Shitai series (c) Sakuraga Mei. I own nothing but the story.

Rating: R

**_"Nanao menulis surat untuk seseorang dari masa lalu."_**

* * *

**Hukuman Tersembunyi**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

Pairings: Kuon/Nanao, minor!Mikado/Towa, Hajime/Kimiko, Nagahisa/Yuu.

Genre: AU. Angst. H/C.

**Warnings: Slash, possible OOCness, mentions of rape/molestation, depression (cutting and eating disorder)**

A/N: Many thanks to Hermina05 for plot ideas and being such a dear. Ditulis untuk BiweeklyPrompt 5 ('...saat surat ini sampai, aku telah…') dari Asha D.

_kalimat_ = thoughts

*.*.*

*.*

.*.

* * *

**_Satu Setengah Tahun Sebelumnya_**

Nanao bertingkah aneh. Sangat aneh.

Setelah dia pulang pagi-pagi buta dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan terkena demam karenanya, dia tidak pernah sama lagi. Dia berjengit ketika Kuon mencoba menyentuh bahunya, dan Kuon harus menjauh ketika Nanao hampir memukulnya karena mencoba mencium rambutnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tuntut Kuon setelah dua hari hal itu terulang, mencengkeram lengan kursi yang didudukinya. Lengan kursi kayu yang keras itu takkan bisa menggantikan bahu Nanao yang kurus dan hangat, tetapi dia harus menahan diri. "Kau kenapa, Nanao-san?"

"Keluar." Hanya itu jawaban yang terdengar.

"Nanao-san." Kuon bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjangnya. Nanao terlonjak dan bergeser sejauh mungkin, matanya melebar ketakutan. "Nanao-san, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Kae! Hei, Nanao—!"

"KELUAR!"

Kali ini giliran Kuon yang terlonjak dari ranjang.

Nanao mendesah. "Keluarlah, Aikawa, _tolong_," lanjutnya lemah. Dia merasa capek sekali.

"Aku…"

"Keluar. Jangan datang lagi, aku tidak ingin menemuimu."

Kuon akhirnya menurut dan melesat keluar, membanting pintunya. Nanao hanya merosot ke bawah selimut, airmata membanjiri pipinya seperti sepasang sungai.

_Payah kau, Nanao. Tubuhmu sendiri saja tak bisa kaujaga._

* * *

_…Sebaiknya kuceritakan sedikit. Kau tahu perbuatanmu dapat melukaiku dalam-dalam, ya kan?..._

* * *

Kali pertama Nanao menggoreskan pisau cukur pada kulitnya adalah saat Towa membawa masakannya untuk Mikado. Anak bungsu keluarga Aikawa itu memang selalu ceria, dan tiap kali Mikado tersenyum padanya, seulas senyum yang kecil namun tulus dan gembira, Nanao dapat merasakan tangannya gemetar.

_Kapan aku pernah begitu dengan Aikawa?_

Dia berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa suara. Dia harus _pergi dari situ_.

"Nanao-san?"

Nanao berhenti berjalan dan Towa juga berhenti di depannya. _Berhenti memanggilku Nanao-san_, pikirnya.

"Nanao-san…" Towa kelihatan gugup, dan Nanao ingin memukulnya karena memakai panggilan itu lagi. "Ku-nii titip salam. Dia tidak bisa mampir… aku lupa ke—oh! Ada tugas tambahan!"

Nanao tidak tahan lagi. Dia tahu pasti kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak mau datang.

_Dia sudah tahu apa yang menimpamu dan dia sekarang benci padamu karena kau mengusirnya. Payah kau, Nanao._

Nanao berlari pergi, meninggalkan Towa yang masih sibuk memanggilnya. "Hei, Nanao-san! Tunggu!"

_Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Kau seperti abangmu!_

Entah bagaimana caranya, dia menemukan dirinya di kamar mandi. Dia buru-buru memutar keran dan mencuci mukanya. Ketika dia mengangkat kepala, dia tidak mengenali pantulannya sendiri.

_Siapa manusia menyedihkan di sana itu? Matanya merah dan lingkar ungu dibawahnya segelap rambutnya, wajahnya pucat dan bahunya kurus sekali!_

Nanao tertawa pahit atas pikiran bodoh itu, dan melihat pisau cukur miliknya di depan cermin.

_Kalau mau kelihatan menyedihkan, sekalian._

Nanao mengambil benda itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ditatapnya pisau itu seperti tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dia pernah mendengar soal 'pembersihan', saat seseorang merasa bersih ketika pisau itu menggores lengan mereka. Merasa _tenang_.

_Kalau mau kelihatan menyedihkan, sekalian. Lagipula Aikawa juga takkan datang lagi. Di kampus kalian kuliah beda kelas semester ini. Kalian takkan bertemu lagi._

Pisau itu terasa dingin di lengannya, dan Nanao cukup pintar untuk memilih tempat yang tidak berbahaya.

_Kau jangan mati dulu. Kau pantas menderita karena kelalaianmu yang membuatmu terjebak di rumah Sensei malam itu. Lagipula, Aikawa juga tidak suka pada orang yang tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya. Kau yakin kau masih bisa menatap matanya seka—_

"DIAM!"

Irisan pertamanya tidak sakit, tetapi Nanao terengah-engah seolah habis berlari. Darah mengucur dari lengannya dan menetes ke keset yang berwarna gelap. Dia merosot ke lantai, menunggu pikirannya berbicara, tetapi, anehnya, tidak ada lagi suara yang mengejeknya.

Dia perlahan berdiri dan mengambil perban dari lemari belakang cermin. "Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?" gumamnya. Dia sudah berharap pikirannya akan kembali bersuara, tetapi kesunyian menyambutnya. Sampai saatnya dia keluar lagi dari kamar mandi, pikirannya tidak mengeluarkan hinaan apapun.

Perlahan… dia mulai sadar. Cerita 'pembersihan' itu benar.

Dan itu membuatnya senang.

* * *

_…Kalau saja Aikawa tahu kalau aku menulis surat ini dan mengatakan kalau perbuatanmu itu sebenarnya karena kau mencintaiku, dia pasti mengamuk. Tapi itulah yang kupikirkan waktu itu…_

* * *

Kuon berusaha keras mengejarnya di kampus. Untungnya, Nanao pintar bersembunyi. Setelah mengganti nomornya dan memohon-mohon pada Kimiko, Kuon dilarang bertamu. Anehnya, hal itu tidak membuat Nanao gembira. Dia mengunci diri di kamar, tetapi masih bisa mendengar suara Kuon setiap hari, meminta-minta supaya diijinkan masuk.

_Alangkah miripnya dia dengan Kiryu-senpai sekarang, yang dilarang masuk Nee-san. Padahal dulu dia sangat mencintaimu._

"Cinta?" gumam Nanao pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa itu cinta?"

_Cinta itu adalah seperti saat Sensei menyentuhmu. Dia sudah lama menyukaimu, Nanao, dan dia satu-satunya yang bertahan dari semua mantan 'satu malam'mu. Tapi kau malah kabur dengan Aikawa. Kau yang menanggung akibatnya sekarang._

Dan seterusnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Hal yang berubah hanya Nanao mulai berteman baik dengan pisau cukurnya. Begitu pikirannya mulai keterlaluan, lengannya akan mendapat luka-luka baru. Semua ini disembunyikan di balik kemeja berlengan panjang, bahkan dari kedua saudaranya. Dan dia bersyukur tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Nii-san, makan dulu," tegur Mikado ketika Nanao melewati meja makan.

Nanao berlalu begitu saja, meski perutnya perih luar biasa karena belum makan dari kemarin malam. Dia memimpikan Kuon dan senyumnya yang lembut meski jarang nampak. Dan pikiran Nanao membencinya.

_Masih juga kauimpikan orang itu? Kau tahu apa akibat perbuatanmu itu?_

Nanao tidak berbicara; dia hanya menambah irisan melintang di lengannya lalu pergi kuliah. Dia tidak berbicara pada siapapun, dan bersembunyi ketika Kuon memanggilnya.

Menurutnya, semua mulai membaik. Sampai waktu Kimiko pulang dengan pria itu kemarin, hampir sebulan setelah dia berpisah dengan Kuon.

_Bahkan kakakmu yang dingin menemukan cintanya. Hanya kau yang hubungannya gagal terus._

Namanya Hajime Yukimura, abangnya sahabat Mikado. Dia periang dan agak narsis. Tetapi Nanao tidak menyukainya, karena dua alasan. Pertama, dia seorang dokter, dan kedua, tatapan pria itu seolah bisa menembus dirinya. Nanao tidak ingin dia melihat apa yang tersembunyi di bawah kemejanya dan menganggapnya 'perlu dibantu'.

_Kau sama normalnya dengan dia, Nanao, _pikirannya selalu menekankan, dan Nanao setuju.

"Nii-san!"

Nanao berjengit ketika Mikado meraih lengannya. Meringis kesakitan karena lukanya, dia menyentakkan lengannya dan berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Nii-san! Aku tahu kau hanya makan sedikit kemarin! Kau mau sakit?"

_Anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa?!_

Pikiran itu terasa sangat menyakitkan sampai Nanao tidak berani lagi menatap mata adiknya. Dia hanya berbalik dan menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak pernah menganggap Mikado anak kecil, karena adiknya itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Mikado mirip Kuon, kuat dan berani. Entah dari mana pikiran jahat tadi datang…

_Akuilah, Nanao. Kau selalu dikalahkan olehnya. Ironis sekali. Seorang kakak dibayangi adiknya. Kau ini memang tidak berguna._

Nanao mengambil pisau cukurnya, dan teringat satu hal lain. Hari itu, Hajime akan datang untuk mengajak kakaknya jalan-jalan. Nanao tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

_Hari yang buruk, ya kan, Nanao? Aikawa mengejarmu, kau memimpikannya, Mikado menyentuhmu, dan sekarang Nee-san pergi berkencan. Kakakmu memang sangat menyukainya._

Nanao hanya menutup mata ketika pisau cukurnya menggores luka lamanya yang sudah mengering. Dia mengangkat kepala dan menatap bayangannya di cermin, mengingat senyum tipis Kimiko ketika Hajime melucu.

"Aku bahagia untukmu, Nee-san," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, dan tersenyum. Itu senyum pertamanya setelah sekian lama.

* * *

_…Banyak yang bilang aku berubah drastis setelah malam itu. Aku tidak tahan disentuh. Dan aku bahkan tidak sadar aku menemukan kesenangan dalam menyakiti diriku sendiri. Aku memang sepayah itu, Sensei…_

* * *

"Nanao?"

Tanpa seizin si empunya kamar, Kimiko membuka pintu dan masuk. "Nanao, kau baik-baik saja?"

Nanao bergidik ketika kakaknya berusaha menyentuhnya. Dia hanya duduk dan memaksakan senyum. Sejak kejadian dua hari yang lalu, Nanao sudah menemukan senyumnya kembali.

_Tersenyum itu mudah. Kau hanya perlu mengiris lenganmu waktu itu._

"Mikado bilang kau hanya makan sepotong roti tadi pagi. Kau ini…dasar anak bandel." Kimiko selalu memperlakukan adik-adik lelakinya seperti anak-anak, tetapi Nanao tidak pernah keberatan. "Ini. Mikado membawa _bento_ tambahan dari Aikawa-kun."

Nanao hanya mengangkat bahu, dan Kimiko berdiri. Diletakannya sebuah kotak berbungkus kain di atas meja. "Kuharap kau sudah makan saat aku pulang nanti."

Dia pergi. Sejam lamanya ditatapnya _bento_ itu—Nanao bingung kenapa dia belum juga sakit karenanya—dan akhirnya, setelah perutnya tak tahan lagi, diambilnya kotak itu dengan tangan gemetar. Lengannya yang terpaksa dijulurkan terasa sakit karena luka-lukanya, tetapi Nanao sudah terbiasa.

"Keluarga Aikawa memang koki yang hebat," komentarnya ketika melihat susunan rapi _bento_ itu. Selembar kertas jatuh ke tangannya, berbarengan dengan kain penutup tadi.

Nanao-san,

Aniki membuatkan _bento_ ini untukmu. Shirahane-kun bilang pada Towa kau jarang makan, tapi aku tidak sempat memasak untukmu. Maafkan aku, aku mengambil kelas tambahan semester ini.

Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu, tetapi aku ingin kau tahu aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sudah kubilang, aku punya kebiasaan untuk menjaga apapun milikku.

Aikawa

Nanao merobek-robeknya dan melemparnya ke ujung kamar. Dia bisa mendengar pikirannya tertawa menggunakan suara Satonaka, sesuatu yang tak lagi baru baginya. Dia benar-benar ingin melempar _bento_ itu juga, lalu lari ke kamar mandi dan 'membersihkan' dirinya lagi, tetapi perutnya berkata lain.

Dengan cepat dilahapnya makanan lezat itu sebelum kembali lagi ke kamar mandi.

* * *

_…Tapi aku bersyukur banyak orang yang pantang menyerah memperjuangkanku, meskipun aku sudah menyerah dari awal. Aku hanya berusaha tetap normal, karena kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku, mereka akan mengkhawatirkanku dan aku tidak mau itu…_

* * *

Semua ini berjalan baik selama tiga bulan tanpa ada yang tahu. Kuon menitipkan banyak surat seperti kekasih yang cemburu, dan semuanya berakhir di tempat sampah. Nanao masih bisa bersembunyi darinya, dan dia tahu Kuon takkan berani berbuat nekat seperti menyeretnya keluar kelas.

Jadi dia aman.

Nanao juga tidak mau makan apapun kecuali _bento_ Nagahisa, karena Kimiko selalu menaruhnya di depan matanya setiap hari dan perutnya tidak bisa menolaknya. Kemungkinan besar Nagahisa tahu Nanao menyukai masakannya, jadi dia memasak setiap hari. Kuon juga tidak menyerah, menaruh suratnya di sana meski Nanao takkan membacanya.

Sampai suatu hari, Kimiko didatangi Yuu Kashiwagi, teman Towa yang pernah ditemuinya dulu, yang kali itu bertugas mengantarkan _bento_. Nanao bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ketua Murid masih di sekolah," katanya tandas. "Dan kau tahu bagaimana Towa di dekatnya. Jadi aku yang kemari. Kami memasak ini bersama, kau tahu."

Nanao bisa mendengar desah kesal kakaknya dan tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. "Kau anak yang tidak sopan," jawabnya. "Bilang terimakasih pada Nagahisa-san."

"Kau tahu... Shirahane-san, akulah yang mendapatkannya."

"Siapa?"

"Hisa-nii."

"Ya ampun," Kimiko mendengus. "Sudahlah. Aku hanya akan menggodanya sekali-sekali."

"Jangan coba-coba." Nanao mendengar Yuu tertawa mengejek. "Apalagi kau sudah mengencani perawat sekolahku."

Lama Kimiko terdiam, dan Nanao tahu Yuu juga merasa kurang nyaman karenanya. "Ya sudah. Ini. Mungkin lain kali kau harus memasak, Shirahane-san." Dia berjalan menuju pagar. "Oh, Shirahane-san?"

"Apa?"

"Biasanya orang yang menyiksa diri adalah orang yang paling lembut hatinya."

Nanao tersentak. Pikirannya langsung bersuara, memberikan sebuah kenyataan yang kejam. Dan kali ini dia setuju.

_Kau tidak menyiksa diri, bodoh. Kau hanya menanggung akibat perbuatanmu._

Kimiko tidak menjawab sampai lama sekali. "Aku tahu. Pulanglah, anak aneh," hanya itu jawabannya.

Di kamarnya, kakaknya itu hanya menaruh _bento_ dan berkata singkat, "Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan padaku, Nanao."

Nanao menghargai itu, tetapi Kimiko pasti juga akan membencinya.

_Siapa yang akan suka punya adik yang membiarkan dirinya dinodai dosennya sendiri?_

Nanao membuka kain penutup _bento_nya dan tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Nagahisa membuatkan makanan kesukaannya. Seperti biasa, sepucuk surat ada bersama _bento_ itu dan Nanao melihat huruf-hurufnya yang besar sebelum sempat merobeknya.

AKU MENCINTAIMU, NANAO-SAN.

"Bohong!" jeritnya, melemparkan kotak yang ada di pangkuannya. Benda itu menghantam dinding dan jatuh dengan suara nyaring, isinya berserakan di lantai. Kimiko yang mendengarnya buru-buru berlari masuk, tetapi Nanao tidak menyadarinya.

_Dia bohong, Nanao! Siapa yang masih mencintaimu di saat begini?!_

"Diam!"

"Nanao!" Kimiko berteriak, meraih kedua bahu adiknya yang sudah jatuh berlutut di lantai.

_Tidak ada lagi yang sayang padamu! Aikawa hanya melindungi apa yang menjadi miliknya! Dia tidak mencintaimu, dia posesif, dia hanya akan menganggapmu benda!_

"DIAM!"

_Keluargamu meninggalkanmu! Adikmu asyik pacaran dan kakakmu baru saja mulai berkencan! Dan kau...? Kau ditinggalkan dengan pikiran-pikiran jahat sepertiku, dan siapa yang tahu soal cinta Aikawa?_

"DIAM! DIAAAAAM!"

Lalu semua gelap.

* * *

_...Kau tahu aku punya Aikawa yang cukup kuat dan keras kepala untuk menarikku dari lembah kelam dimana kau sudah menjebakku. Setiap hari dia mengejarku di kampus dan surat-suratnya luar biasa banyaknya. Tapi keluargaku juga luar biasa. Aku takkan berterimakasih padamu atas kejadian itu, tapi aku harus bersyukur kalau semua ini membuatku membuka diri dengan orang-orang terdekatku. Mereka penyelamatku..._

* * *

Ketika Nanao terbangun, dia berada di rumah sakit. Dia melihat kedua lengannya sudah diperban.

"Sial. Mereka tahu," gumamnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," balas sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Nanao berpaling dan melihat Hajime melangkah masuk pintu yang setengah terbuka, memakai jaket khas seorang dokter. Dia tersenyum tetapi matanya tampak serius. "Sudah baikan?"

Nanao hanya mengangguk. Hajime mengangguk balik dan duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu."

Nanao berjengit. _Siapa yang memberitahunya soal malam mengerikan itu?_

"Aku memang cuma dokter sekolah, tetapi aku punya pendidikan psikologi dasar. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," Hajime memulai, tetapi dia tidak mendekati Nanao seperti yang dilakukan Kuon atau saudara-saudaranya. Nanao senang melihatnya. "Oke, aku tidak tahu _persisnya_ kejadian yang menimpamu, tetapi kau bisa percaya padaku. Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku, dan aku takkan membencimu karena pelecehan yang kaualami."

Nanao menelan ludah. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Rahasianya selama tiga bulan ini sudah terbongkar, dan hanya orang ini yang kelihatannya cukup tenang untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar. "Bagaimana," akhirnya dia bersuara. "...kau bisa tahu kalau itu...yah...?"

"Kau ketakutan ketika hendak disentuh." Suara Hajime terdengar tenang dan meski kata-katanya menakutkan, Nanao tidak merasa begitu. "Itu salah satu gejala utama traumatis seorang korban pelecehan atau pemerkosaan. Kau juga putus dari pacarmu dan lari ke dalam beberapa bentuk penyiksaan diri."

Nanao tidak menjawab. Betapa inginnya dia menentang itu semua, tetapi dia tahu itu benar. Setelah lama menunggu, Hajime bangkit.

"Istirahatlah dulu, minum obat ini. Kita ngobrol lagi nanti."

Dan sebelum Nanao tenggelam dalam efek kantuk obat itu, suara yang terakhir didengarnya adalah suara Kuon, sayup-sayup di luar.

Entah kenapa, pikirannya tidak berkomentar sekarang.

* * *

_... Aku punya Nee-san dan pacarnya Hajime-san, yang menjadi seperti psikolog untukku. Aku punya Mikado dan pacarnya Towa. Aku punya Nii-san, abang Aikawa, dan pacarnya Yuu-kun. Mereka semua luar biasa, dan aku yakin aku takkan sendiri lagi..._

* * *

Nanao dikunjungi banyak orang. Pagi-pagi sekali, Nagahisa datang membawa _bento_, dan menilik pakaiannya, dia hendak berangkat kerja.

"Kau kurus sekali! Seharusnya Towa bilang supaya membawa lebih banyak buatmu!"

Nanao tersenyum kecil. "Itu cukup."

"Kau benar-benar suka masakanku rupanya," desah Nagahisa sebelum duduk. Lalu dia menatap Nanao sambil memainkan jempolnya tanda gugup. Nanao sering melihatnya panik, tapi melihatnya gugup begitu sangat aneh. "Kuon sangat merindukanmu, Nanao-san."

_Panggilan itu lagi_. "Aku tidak ingin menemuinya. Kami sudah putus."

Nagahisa hanya terdiam, dan ketika Hajime masuk, dia buru-buru pamit pergi. "Cepat sembuh, Nanao-san. Salam dari Kuon."

Hajime menggantikannya duduk di kursi itu. "Pagi, Nanao. Enak tidurmu?" Karena Nanao tetap membisu, dialah yang berbicara. Dia menceritakan banyak hal, kebanyakan tentang hal-hal yang ditemuinya di sekolah. Semuanya lucu, dan Nanao akhirnya tersenyum-senyum sewaktu Hajime bercerita tentang manisnya wajah khawatir Mikado ketika mengantar Towa yang sakit.

"Sampai nanti, Nanao," katanya seraya berdiri. Dia harus ke sekolah. "Telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa."

Sorenya, Mikado dan Towa datang. Mereka tidak banyak bicara, dan Towa hanya mengoceh sedikit soal masakannya tetapi Nanao sudah senang melihat mereka.

"Nanao-san, ada surat dari Ku-nii."

Nanao menahan diri supaya tidak merobeknya di depan mata mereka, karena sepertinya mereka takkan pergi sebelum Nanao membacanya, dan membukanya perlahan.

Kalau kau membutuhkanku, panggil saja. Aku di luar.

Aikawa

Airmata menggenang di matanya, dan digenggamnya surat itu. Mikado dan Towa keluar diam-diam, meninggalkannya sendiri.

_Kau membiarkan Aikawa menungguimu di luar._

Itu satu-satunya yang disuarakan pikirannya. Pintu terbuka lagi dan Nanao mendengar seseorang melangkah masuk. Dia tersentak; dia kenal suara langkah kaki itu.

"Nanao-san. Boleh aku duduk?"

Nanao menatapnya dan sadar betapa rindunya dia akan mantan kekasihnya ini. Dia mengangguk pelan dan Kuon duduk. Nanao bisa merasakan tatapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku mencintaimu apa adanya, apapun yang terjadi. Apapun yang menggangu pikiranmu... ceritakan padaku. Atau pada Hajime-san, dia bilang dia bisa dipercaya." Kuon menghela napas. Nanao tahu dia sedang mengamati perban yang melilit kedua lengannya. Dia merasa seolah Kuon mempelajari setiap luka di dalamnya, setiap jahitan yang dibuat untuk menyembuhkan fisiknya. "Berjanjilah padaku kau takkan melakukannya lagi."

"Pegang tanganku."

"Apa?"

Nanao mengulurkan tangan dan Kuon meraihnya perlahan seolah-olah itu kaca. Tangannya hangat, seperti biasanya, dan Nanao teringat hari-hari mereka bersama; candaan Nanao, ciuman mereka, masakan Kuon, makan siang bersama...

Entah berapa lama Nanao melamunkan ini, tetapi ketika dia mendongak, dilihatnya mata Kuon yang sudah setengah terpejam. "Tidurlah," suruhnya lembut. Kuon akhirnya menurut, dan Nanao menyusul beberapa menit kemudian. Dia tidak memimpikan apa-apa.

Paginya, ketika berkunjung dengan Kimiko yang membawa _bento_ titipan Nagahisa, Hajime membaca surat itu dan tersenyum.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu." Hanya itu komentarnya.

Nanao mengangguk pelan di samping Kuon yang masih tidur, dan tersenyum. Tangan mereka masih terjalin, dan pikiran jahatnya tidak bersuara lagi.

* * *

_...Aku takkan mengejek keadaanmu sekarang, tetapi mantan istrimu datang padaku dan bilang bahwa kau pantas mendapatkannya..._

* * *

Setelah Nanao keluar dari rumah sakit, semua berlangsung sangat cepat.

Kuon sudah boleh bertamu, tetapi Nanao hanya bisa mentolerir gandengan sebagai bentuk sentuhan. Mikado mengambil pisau cukurnya dan hanya mengijinkan abangnya bercukur di depannya. Nagahisa semakin sering membuat _bento_, dan sesekali mengajak ketiga saudara Shirahane makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Kelihatannya semua membaik, karena pikirannya sudah terdiam. _Kelihatannya_.

Karena pikirannya tak lagi frontal, maka mimpi buruk menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Dulu dia biasa melukai dirinya untuk menghentikan semua pikiran buruk, dan dia tidak bermimpi apa-apa. Tetapi sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

Suatu malam, Nanao terbangun dan menjerit-jerit, memimpikan Kuon yang menertawakannya bersama Satonaka yang memaksa memeluknya. Jeritannya sangat keras sampai kedua saudaranya bersama Hajime—yang terkadang menginap—terbangun semua. Setelah berusaha menenangkannya, Mikado harus meminta Kuon datang di tengah malam buta, karena Nanao sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Setelah Kuon tiba, diceritakannya apa yang diingatnya malam itu. Bagaimana Nanao merasa tidak layak dibandingkan mantan Kuon yang manis, lalu memutuskan mabuk-mabukan sampai pingsan, dan entah bagaimana dia terbangun di rumah Satonaka-sensei tanpa pakaian dan kenyataan bahwa mereka telah tidur bersama, meski dia tidak ingat sama sekali.

Mikado yang gemetar menahan marah merangkul Kimiko yang kelihatan jelas menahan tangis selama Nanao bercerita. Nanao ingin mengusir mereka supaya mereka tidak perlu mendengarkan ini, tetapi dia sadar cepat atau lambat mereka juga harus tahu. Dia tidak berminat menceritakannya dua kali. Hajime mendengarkan dengan serius sementara Kuon menggengam tangannya dan tidak tertidur sampai pagi.

Hari itu Nanao tidak kuliah, meskipun besoknya dia pergi karena ada tes. Dia dan Kuon tidak bertemu selama lima hari, bahkan di kampus, dan itu membuatnya bingung. Meski begitu, dia tahu dia tidak berhak menanyakannya. Dia sudah pernah mengunci Kuon dari hidupnya selama berbulan-bulan, beberapa hari bukan masalah untuknya.

"Permisi... Nanao Shirahane?"

Seminggu setelah Nanao bercerita, dia melihat seorang wanita duduk di teras rumahnya sewaktu dia pulang kuliah. Dia mengangguk dan duduk di kursi lain.

"Saya Yui Matsumoto, mantan istri dosenmu."

Nanao tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'dosenmu', tapi dia berusaha keras tetap tenang. "Ada apa?"

"Mungkin kamu belum tahu, tetapi _dia_ sudah dipecat mulai semester depan. Pacarmu—siapa namanya?—mengadukan perbuatannya ke petinggi universitas, dan akhirnya dia mengakuinya sebelum meminta surat pemecatan."

Nanao menatapnya lama-lama, kelegaan membanjir dalam dirinya. "Benarkah?"

Yui mengangguk. "Dia pantas mendapatkannya, Shirahane-kun."

Nanao diam saja. Tetapi begitu Yui berdiri dan hendak pulang, tidak nyaman dalam kesunyian itu, dia menghentikannya. "Matsumoto-san?"

"Ya?"

"Kalau Anda mengunjunginya... katakan padanya, jika saya sudah cukup kuat, saya akan menulis surat untuknya." Entah apa yang membuat Nanao bisa berkata seperti itu, tetapi itu terdengar seperti janji yang melegakan hatinya. "Saya ingin menceritakan apa akibat perbuatannya."

Yui tersenyum. "Kau anak yang luar biasa, Shirahane-kun."

* * *

_...Jadi, saat surat ini sampai, aku telah berada beberapa langkah di depanmu. Aikawa mungkin akan melamarku atau semacamnya, kau sendiri tahu betapa seriusnya dia. Yang pasti, kami sudah tinggal bersama. Aku sangat mencintainya._

_Aku tahu aku cukup bahagia sekarang, meski aku masih tidak yakin apakah dia bahagia denganku. Tapi dia selalu menyuruhku untuk sedikit egois, dan satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah mempertahankannya disisiku..._

* * *

Kuon mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama seminggu setelah pemecatan Satonaka, sesuatu yang membuat Nanao ternganga. Karena dia tidak langsung menerima, Kuon semakin sering bertamu. Selain itu, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa.

"Nanao-san," panggil Kuon suatu hari, ketika keduanya sedang belajar bersama. Nanao mendongak dari bukunya. "Aku tahu kita belum pernah membicarakan...malam itu. Kupikir... waktu itu kau marah padaku, kau tahu... soal Kae. Aku tidak pernah mengira begini jadinya. Waktu kau mengusirku... aku takut sekali. Aku marah padamu, dan pada diriku sendiri karena membuatmu seperti itu."

"Itu bukan salahmu," sahut Nanao pelan, menangkap nada bersalah dalam suaranya.

"Dan bukan salah_mu_ juga," tandas kekasihnya. _Atau mantan kekasihmu?_ Nanao belum pernah membalas pernyataan cinta Kuon sejak malam itu. Ironis, karena Nanao-lah yang pertama menyatakannya di hubungan mereka. "Kau bukan yang harus disalahkan atas ini. Dan apa kau sudah dengar? Dia sudah pergi."

"Caramu mengatakannya seolah dia sudah mati."

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku." Kuon menatapnya serius. "Nanao-san, aku tidak pernah pintar berkata-kata, tapi percayalah padaku. Aku takkan kemana-mana. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu atau membencimu. Kau mungkin menganggap dirimu kotor, tidak layak, menyedihkan, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. Kau milikku."

"'Kau milliku?'" ulang Nanao. _Posesif sekali kedengarannya._

"Dan _aku_ milikmu." Kuon mendekati Nanao yang ternganga dan mencium pipinya. Tangannya perlahan melingkari pinggang Nanao, dan Nanao merasakan kehangatan yang khas. Dia mulai gemetar, tetapi tidak melawan. "Tawaranku untuk tinggal bersama masih ada, Nanao-san."

Nanao mengerjap, pandangannya kabur karena airmata. "Aku sudah senang dengan kau di sisiku seperti sekarang... tapi... bolehkah aku..." _Berharap lebih, hm, Nanao?_

"Aku pernah bilang kau harus sedikit egois, dan kau boleh minta apapun dariku sekarang. Dan kurasa... apa yang kita punya sekarang ini belum cukup."

Nanao tersenyum dan berjuang keras bersandar pada Kuon tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Dia mendesah pelan. Tinggal bersama Kuon adalah sesuatu yang diimpikannya sejak dulu, dan dia bertekad takkan menyia-nyiakannya.

"Yah... oke. Kita pindah."

* * *

_...Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Sensei. Aikawa tidak tahu soal surat ini, tapi Hajime-san tahu. Dipecat pasti tidak enak, katanya. Tapi bukan karena itu aku menulis surat ini. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku takkan berhubungan lagi denganmu, dan kalau kau berani coba-coba, kau mungkin bakal lebih senang diracuni Nee-san. Masakannya luar biasa hancur..._

* * *

**_Masa Kini_**

Satonaka menyeruput tehnya sambil tetap membaca. Dia tahu akibat perbuatannya pada Nanao akan besar, dan dia sudah mengakui dan menerima hukumannya. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menyangka akan sebesar _itu_. Dia tersenyum membaca bagian mengenai masakan hancur kakak Nanao. Dia teringat tuntutan Kuon dan kedua temannya, berdebat dengan semangat yang luar biasa, memperjuangkan nasib Nanao dan nasibnya sendiri. Satonaka sendiri tidak mencoba membela diri, karena dia tahu apa yang sudah dia perbuat.

Satonaka langsung mengakuinya; Nanao bahkan tidak perlu bersaksi melawannya. Dia tidak ingin melihat Kuon dan Nanao lagi, dan selain itu, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang untuk membuktikan cintanya. Dia teringat wajah petinggi universitas yang penuh kekecewaan ketika dia mengakuinya dan tatapan dingin Kuon yang sanggup membunuh, bahkan ketika dia sudah menang.

Surat pemecatan datang dengan cepat. Satonaka mendesah. Untungnya dia masih punya tabungan. Semoga saja dia bisa mendapat pekerjaan baru dengan segera.

"Baguslah, Nanao-kun," katanya. "Memang lebih baik kalau kau tidak hanya menunjukkan sisi baikmu saja dalam hubunganmu dengan anak itu."

Setidaknya dia berhasil mencapai itu. Satonaka menyeruput tehnya lagi dan membaca bagian akhir surat itu sebelum menaruhnya di meja. Dia mau istirahat sebentar, nanti siang ada wawancara pekerjaan. Menjadi pegawai administrasi kelihatannya cukup baik untuk sekarang ini.

* * *

_Perbuatanmu tidak terampuni, Sensei. Aku takkan berani bilang begitu beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi sekarang... itu cerita lain._

_Salam, Nanao Shirahane_

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Hope you like! Buat cerita ini berat banget, ternyata. Special thanks buat Hermina05 yang mau dikepoin malem-malem karena aku nggak punya ide dan pastinya Asha yang punya gawe! :)


End file.
